


star cleaners

by coffeeless



Series: his lips tasted like heaven (as he coaxed me into hell) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quite Literally, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all ive ever posted is fluff but more than half of my wips are angst, gays in space, im trying to protect you guys here, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeless/pseuds/coffeeless
Summary: But when he does look back over, when their eyes lock and waists align, his brown eyes hold nebulas and his lips starlight, his ever so flushed cheeks stardust and jawline meteorite belts. “Indeed. I was great once; something that held meaning and power. Something that meant something, did something helpful.” Tooru agrees, softly, starlight lips barely moving to murmur.“Oh? And what happened?” Hajime smiles, no- grins, teeth glowing in the nothingness of stars, planets and asteroids. Everything, anything and nothing in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ..what r u talking about that ive been absent for 4+ months and decided to do another series? no? never happened? glad were on the same page,,....
> 
> edit 11/24/2016: COMMAS WERE LIKE APPARENTLY MY DEFAULT Jesus there were a lot but I hopefully fixed up that pat and got rid of some weird wording

“What are they?” He asks into the space around him, boundless and open, full of stars, planets, meteorites and whatever else he doesn’t know about. 

Between everything, though, are these metal like machines that even from this distance- the miles and miles and miles that couldn't be counted- Iwaizumi can see them suck in a star for a few beats before shooting it back out. All of them, the dozens or so, do this and find the next star, repeating the process. 

Oikawa hums beside him, the hand in Hajime's flexing ever so. “Oh, those? The Star Cleaners?” As he asks this, one starts to head there way, and a few beats later he can see light twirling from the top. 

Red, white, blue, white, red, white, blue, white. Repeat. The end of the light, the rays and rays of light, reach nothing and touch nothing, yet it touches everything there is. Iwaizumi doesn’t really know how to explain it, but it’s space, after all.

“Yeah, I guess.” He leans forward a bit. “Why are they eating and then spitting out the stars?” The closest one shoots another star out and moves on. Despite their name, Iwaizumi can’t seem to tell if the newly shot out star was any brighter than before.

White, red, white, blue. 

Another hum and Oikawa grip tightens instead, thumb brushing over Iwaizumi's knuckles repeatedly. “They clean them. The stars, I mean.”

“I- I get that, from the name and all; but why?” Iwaizumi, in turn, squeezes back without looking, too concentrated on the machine.

Or was it a machine? It was honestly too far to tell but it looked to be metallic, silver and large. Those were the basics for a machine, right?

Oikawa stays silent for a minute, and in the corner of his eye, Hajime can see him smile softly. “When you look up at night on Earth, do you ever wonder why the stars shine more than others?”

Hajime frowns. “That's because some are farther than others, isn't it? Some made of more reflective material and others not.”

Tooru laughs, rough and young. Iwaizumi doesn't know if it fits him; how long has he been alive again? Scratch that, existed?

“That's how your little thing called science explains it, but it's different than that.” More humming, but instead of vague affirmation, it's a tune that feels like it shakes the stars.

And maybe it does, Hajime doesn't know. He can never guess with a clear head when Tooru’s beside him.

Blue, white, red, white. Over and over and over, in the corners of his vision. 

“The Star Cleaners are alive, the bastards. If you will, of course.” The closest one has now drifted off again, but another one draws near. Or, as near as you could explain it; it wasn't anywhere close to walking distance, let alone something akin to a car's travel space. 

He thinks it's heading to one of Jupiter's moons. Europa, was it? That wasn't a star though, so why was it--

“They sometimes, when they feel like it, consume planets or asteroids and everything between instead.” Oikawa explains further, leaving his previous statement of living Star Cleaners cut off.

The Star Cleaner gets so close to the moon that Hajime actually thinks it's going to consume it, if the distance from there to here doesn't lie.

But before it does, Tooru raises his hand, flicks his wrist, and the Star Cleaner is spun around and heads in the opposite direction. It doesn't turn back and continues to consume and spit out stars as if nothing happened.

“And it's my job, my shitty, boring and meaningless job, to keep them on track and not mess with Earth, or any other matter that they shouldn't deal with.” Tooru drops his wrist and shoves his hand into his pocket.

Hajime huffs and finally,  _ finally _ , looks over at Tooru. “You're not meant for this job… are you?” 

Tooru, the ass, doesn't look at him for a few beats, deciding to look at the, what, machines? Spirits? Animals? The Star Cleaners, he guesses he should still describe them as.

But when he does look back over, when their eyes lock and waists align, Tooru's brown eyes hold nebulas and his lips starlight, his ever so flushed cheeks stardust and jawline meteorite belts. 

“Indeed. I was great once; something that held meaning and power. Something that actually meant something, did something helpful.” Tooru agrees, softly, starlight lips barely moving to murmur.

“Oh? And what happened?” Hajime smiles, no- grins, teeth glowing in the nothingness of stars, planets and asteroids. Everything, anything and nothing in between.

Oikawa returns the grin, maybe even wider and holding something that Hajime couldn't even fathom to understand. It wasn't rough, this time, no boyish features in sight.

Red, white, blue, white, red.

But what  _ was _ in sight, something as special as Tooru himself, was the fondness that his smile held, the galaxies, black holes and universes alike, just for Hajime to see, and Hajime to see alone.

It was a power rush, really, to know that he was Tooru’s and that Tooru was his, and his alone.

“You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write this gayness bc i stayed up like all night and there were these /weird ass car things/ flashing the red white and blue lights and beeping and?? i honestly had no idea what they were but i assumed they were street cleaners, or somethn, so then i got poetic because who wouldnt at 5 in the morning? and i was like 'what if they arent street cleaners but star cleaners, making some shine more than others' and then this shit happened 
> 
> love? commets?? kudos??? please give me validation and ill love you for the rest of my life
> 
> scream at me on tumblr, Iwaizumixhajime.tumblr.com


End file.
